Sugar, We're Goin' Down
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Katelyn Paige was just trying to blow off some steam when she found the doe-eyed child about to be devoured by a walker. So she did what any other decent human being would do, she blew the fucker's brains out. Rick and Co. meet another group
1. Chapter 1

_**I miss Walking Dead, desperately. I seriously can't wait until October when it comes back. This is a product of that longing, so please enjoy.  
Oh, one more thing, the Greene's will not be in this story. So if you're a Hershel or Maggie lover, I'm sorry, but you won't find them here.**_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

If you would have told me five months ago that I'd be fighting a brutal, bloody battle against the undead to survive, I would have laughed in your face and told you to give me some of whatever you were smoking, because the thought of zombies taking over the world, of a cannibalistic disease gripping the human race was just too fictional to even consider, and I Katelyn Paige just didn't believe in things that only existed in horror movies and nightmares. But sometimes nightmares come true, against all odds. No one knew what had triggered the outbreak, or even what this sickness truly was; Bacterial, Fungal…No one knew. Fuck, we didn't even know if it was global, but we knew for sure that it was national. The US was gone; ravaged by the dead, and only small groups of survivors remained, as far as the army or any other US defenses went, there hadn't been any new broad castings for weeks and weeks. The camps that had been set up were big and overcrowded, and the sickness ran right through them, the walkers feasted on the living and it was pure and utter chaos, me and Ellie, my identical twin sister, had barely made it out alive, if it wasn't for our dad we would be rotting hunks of chewed on meat…he didn't make it out with us.

But that was months ago, and life wasn't too terrible now. We were living on a farm, one that had belonged to a very paranoid, probably schizophrenic old man; the place had not one, but two fences around it. The first was not even really a fence, It was a wall. A tall, nine foot brick wall with only one entrance, an iron gate which you had to enter a code to get into; that secured the land, which ranger for nearly 4 Acers. The second was an even taller chain link fence around the farm house and barn, which was probably about a mile in its perimeter. Fucking insane, right? Imagine how we felt when we stumbled across this place. The man who owned the house was name Howard F. Montgomery, we had learned his name from his wallet which had been in a locked drawer, and he had served in world war two, which I guess explained the extreme paranoia, because I mean really, who in their right mind builds a brick wall around their land? There was also security cameras set up everywhere and at least a year's supply of canned food in the basement…I seriously think that wars take a major toll on people's psyches, but hey, his insanity was our saving grace. On what we called the Mongomery Farm, me, my sister and thirteen other survivors made a home to the best of our abilities.

There was Bo, he was an older man, probably in his early sixties (I know that that sounds old, but he was a Bad-ass to the highest degree possible) and we had appointed him our leader. Before the world went to shit, he had owned a weapons store and hunting was not only his hobby but his work, so he had taught us to use guns.

Etta; was a black woman in her seventy's. She was raising the kids, in the beginning I could hear her cry's at night for her own kids and grandkids. She was the matriarch to our group, the mother. Strict and kind, all in one, she had ,no joke, hit Auggie in the ass with a wooden spoon after he cursed like a sailor at the dinner table.

Jeff; was an asshole. But a brilliant asshole, he was a physics professor at Yale before all of this and was seriously the smartest man I'd ever met. He was tipsy most of the time, and had a sharp tongue, but he had grown on me.

Neela spent her days trying with all of her might to figure out what this was, what was happening. She'd go outside of the gates and study the walkers. We'd even killed a few so that we could take skin samples. She had been some sort of scientist in the old world, and she was determined to find out how the outbreak had happened. We'd made the cellar a sort of make due lab for her, gathering what ever lab-like supplies we could from the local towns.

Tara was Bo's thirty two year old daughter. She was an art-therepist and usually had the kids drawing to get out their feelings. She even had Ellie drawing to get out her feelings, but I refused. Seventeen year Old's didn't need to draw tear stained portraits of fucking zombies devouring their families.

Lucie was twenty two…and seven months pregnant. She frequently fretted on how she was going to raise a baby in this world and I frequently told her that she should have wrapped it up.

Trev (or as I liked to call him since I had found out his birth given name was August) Auggie was big, buff and Mexican. He had a hot head, and the fists to back that head off. He was a walker-killing machine, but would play with the kids constantly and help out in the kitchen. I liked his tattoo's.

Julian was twenty six and had been in his first year of residency went the sickniss hit. He had told me of the horror's of the hospital, how army-men were shooting everyone, even the unbitten, and how he had hidden, like a coward. His words not mine. He never really forgave himself for hiding and carried it around like sack of rocks.

Joey was the joker, he always kept things light, but there was sadness in his dark eyes, I wondered what his story was constantly. Ellie was in lust with him and would blush every time he was close to her. It was sickingly cute

There were the kids; Matt who was elven, Sarah who was six and baby Rowan who was what we had estimated to be elven months or so old. Matt and Sarah were really brother and sister, but Julian me and Julian had found Rowan, in the arms of her dying, bitten mother on a scout to the nearest town. The woman had begged us to take her baby, to save the infant as she choked on her own blood…it had been fucking horrible. Matt was moody, and I was pretty sure he was going through puberty and Sarah talked my ear off all of the time. I loved them; they were little light's in the darkness.

And then there was Daniel Owen, Dan. He was gorgeous, twenty four, tall and lanky but with a layer of muscle and shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes framed by long dark eye lashes. I had instantly taken a liking to him the moment I met him, he was just so…fuck. He belonged in a magazine, not in the apocalypse. He was level headed most of the time, a friendly smile spreading across his plump lips, but I had found out he had one hell of a temper when him and Auggie had almost beat each other's faces in a few weeks ago. He had issues about our relationship, about the age difference and I really didn't get it. Age should be the least of our worries and Jesus Christ, seven years wasn't _that _much! It seemed like with everyone else he was so chill and cool, but with me he was tense. There was constantly an air of conflict between the two of us. Because he kept denying what everyone could see was there.

And that's what lead me to the day that I meet Sophia Peletier.

_So this chapter was pretty much to introduce you to my main character, and the other survivors of Montgomery Farm. I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter Rick and the others come in. Please review with any thoughts, opinions, etc._


	2. Am I more then you bargained for yet?

The bridge has fallen, save yourself  
I'll never leave another soul to die  
Or be devoured  
I'll slay all these demons with you,  
I would never let you die, I'd never let them through

He was doing it again, denying everything, making it seem like it was all in my head.

_No, you feel something _that's what Dan proceeded to tell me when I cornered him in the barn. Funny fucking thing is that it wasn't the word's he was saying that made my insides twist painfully, it was the way he said those words. The way that his light brown eyes looked down at me with pity, like I was some sad little girl with a crush and that he really hated to let me down, but I was just too young and stupid and not worth his time.

"You should really stop wasting your time on me; I mean who really knows how much more we have left?" I couldn't take it, the feeling of being suffocated so I snarled out a 'Fuck you' before turning away from him and begging to walk away as fast as I could. He didn't say another word to me as he continued on with milking the cow.

I was almost at a jog as I reached the car that they were prepping for the scout. _My _car.

"Hey, little bit. Your sister was-are you okay?" Auggie asked me as he saw my face. I was desperately trying not to cry like a little bitch, because if I could stay dry eyed through the deaths of my family, then I was not going to cry for a boy. A stupid little dick of a boy.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hey, I think I'll take this scout alone" I told him as I grabbed one of the shot-guns and made sure the safety was on before strapping it to my back.

"Uhh, I don't think so" He said and I was so sick of people treating me like I was some little baby. I was nearly eighteen for god's sake!

"You've been out alone. Joey's been out alone, Julian's been out alone. Hell, even Neela's been out alone to go do her science. I'll be damned if someone's going to tell me that I can't go check the perimeters in MY car by myself!" I really didn't mean to be as mean as I was being to him, but I could feel the pressure rising in my body to a combustion point and I really just wanted to be by myself. I'd be inside the wall, where no half dead fucker could get me and I'd have a walkie and guns. There was seriously no reason for me not to be able to do this. He looked indecisive for a couple moments, like he might try and tell me no, but he shrugged instead. He knew me, I was going to do this weather he allowed me to or not.

"Alright, but when Bo tears you a new asshole, don't come crying to me" He said and I nodded and grabbed a silencer-capped hand gun and slipped into the belt loop of my low rise shorts and slid a long, serrated edged knife into the pocket holster on my thigh. I knew inside the car there was two water-bottles, a can of food, a walkie, a flashlight and extra rounds, just in case something was to happen.

"I don't see why he would. Go tell Ellie I'll be back soon, kay? I asked as I slipped into the car and he nodded.

"Yeah, keep the walkie close, got it?" I really don't understand why he was acting more motherly then Etta, but I gave him the "Aye Captain" salute and then began to drive, someone; probably Julian or Joey opened the electronically controlled gate, and then closed it once I was out. I was taking deep breaths, and I wanted to punch something, preferably Dan's perfect face over and over and over. _Nope, focus on the task at hand. Don't think about that cock sucker, get the perimeters secured, check the cameras, and then go back. _So I did just that, I checked the camera batteries, which were full, checked to make sure the walker guts that we had smeared on the trees only two days ago were still fresh enough(we smeared walker guts on the tree's to mask our scent. Walkers don't pay attention to dead smelling things so along the outer trees by the wall, we, usually Bo or Auggie or Dan, smeared guts of walkers. It usually took about ten or so to get enough on them, but it did work, and they'd just walk right by the farm) checked to see if any of the barbed wire we had wrapped along the iron gate needed to be replaced. Everything looked good; nothing was out of the norm.

_You all good out there_ Bo's voice came from the walkie and I brought it to my mouth.

_Yep, replaced a couple batteries, but other than that, every things fine _See Auggie, I knew he wouldn't be upset that I wanted to come alone. I mean it was fair, that I should get to do this alone when pretty much everyone else got to

_Good. Next time you feel like going out by yourself, you come and ask me first, you got it? _I frowned at the authorative voice he was using on me. I felt like a little kid getting her hand slapped.

_Got it _

_Alright, come back now, it's gonna start getting dark in a few hours. _He wasn't all strict anymore and I nodded, and then felt like a dumbass because he couldn't see me nod.

_Alright, be back in thirty_ I signed out and hooked the walkie back onto my belt. I had turned around to get back into my car when I heard a scream. It sounded like a kids and my head perked up and I began walking along the wall, following the scream. Part of me told me that I should just get back to my car and go back home. But to leave what sounded like a little girl? I just couldn't. I looked out of the barbed wired fence and saw a little flash of purple and pink and dirty blond hair running through the trees…then a blob of green and rot limping after her. Oh god, oh fucking god. I ran to the power grid and flipped it open, hurrying to type in the code. The fence opened and I swiftly went outside of it and shut it, with enough force to make sure it was closed, pushed it, to make sure it wouldn't budge and pulled the hand gun from my pants, clicking the safety away and ran after where I had seen the girl. I really hoped I wasn't too late, that she was still alive was all I thought as I ran through the forest, my eyes scanning everywhere at once, making sure nothing could sneak up on me.

She had fallen over a root and was looking up at the monster with fearful, yet accepting eyes. She had accepted that she was going to die... what was she twelve? And accepting death? I shot it, clear in the back of the head, and it dropped the ground, brain matter splattered on her purple rainbowed shirt and she looked up at me, her brown doe eyes wide with fear. I heard the crunching of leaves and turned around and took out another walker, a woman this time, her arms outstretched to me, she had gotten way to close and my heart was beating a mile a minute and my breaths coming out in small pants.

Get back inside the walls, get back inside the fucking walls was all I could think and I grabbed the little girls arm.

"W-who are you" She was crying now as I dragged her through the forest and back to the gate at nearly a run. I was on high alert; I had almost gotten eaten back there, this kid had almost gotten eaten. Oh my god, they were going to kill me! I had broken the number one rule; don't ever go outside the walls by yourself. Maybe I could just not tell them? Maybe I could just act like it never happened. Well then how was I going to explain this little girl!

"I'm Kate. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you I promise" Was my response as pressed in the numbers of the code and closed the gate behind us, the feeling of security coming back to me.

"Wait, Kate please. We have to go back, go back and get my mom" She pulled at my arm and I looked at her with sad eyes and bent down to her level.

"Look kid-"

"It's Sophia" She snapped and let out a snort, she had sass.

"Alright then, look Sophia, I know you really want to go back to your mom but it's not safe out there, and she's…gone" I decided on using gone instead of dead but she caught on anyway.

"My mom is not dead! She's back on the high way with Officer Rick and Shane and Carl and the rest of them!" She insisted and my eyebrows rose, there was a whole group on the high way? Were they all committing suicide? That was horde city.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded, her blond overgrown bangs fell into her eyes and I could see the truth beneath them. _Fuuuuuuk. _The word was drawn out in my head as I stood up and pulled her in the direction of my car. I was already in bucket loads of trouble, I might as well go return her to her family and make sure they got off the damn highway.

"Are you going to take me back to them?" She questioned her voice hopeful yet guarded as I opened the door and she crawled inside the passenger seat and I drove back to the fence.

"Yep" she jumped and hugged me tightly around my middle and I patted her head awkwardly before we were on our way. I mean really, it's not like they could spank me, could they? _Etta spanked Auggie….with a spoon! _it was a passing thought as I re-opened the gate, drove out, and then hopped back out to close it again, making sure it was really shut, and then got backed in and started driving down the dirt road.

"You have really pretty hair" she complimented quietly a couple of minutes into the drive and I nodded and muttered an uh-huh and grabbed a cigarette from the dashboard and lit it and took a long hit. It calmed my nerves which were going crazy . They hadn't noticed I was gone yet, which was a plus, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I got a scolding like no other. I mean it was pretty risky, what I was doing, but it was not like I was doing it for nothing. This little girl said there was a group stranded on the high way. She was actually telling me the whole story as I drove.

"And then Rick said that I had to hide while he got rid of them…but one came and I had to run and I got lost and that's where I found you. But I lost my doll" She sounded the most and I let out a laugh and took another drag. It was about 45 minute drive to the highway(I was booking it as fast as I could with still having to keep a wary eye for walkers so we made it in twenty) and I commented on how far she had ran to which she shrugged and told me she was really scared. This Rick guy kind of seemed like an idiot. I mean why couldn't he have taken her with him to kill them?

"Have you ever killed a walker?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No" she said, her voice shocked that I would even ask such a thing. I wondered if she even knew how, Bo had instead on teaching the kids how to do it, just in case they were ever in a hairy situation without us.

"You have a twin!" She exclaimed as she saw the picture hanging from the mirror, of me and Ellie, arms draped over each other's shoulders. It was only taken about a year and a half ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Yeah, her names Elisabeth" I answered her, making sure to use Elle's full name. Even when she wasn't near me I wanted to annoy her. I zigzagged through grave yard of cars and she pointed with an excited finger to a beat up looking RV.

"Look! Look!" She exclaimed and my stomach was knotting. What if these people weren't nice…I hadn't really thought about that before. The apocalypse had changed people, and sometimes, humans were more dangerous than walkers. There's an officer, Officer Rick, I tried to reassure myself but the back of my head whispered, constantly trying to scare me _What if he's an imposter! _Well there was no turning back now I thought to myself as I stopped the car and put it in park. A group of malnourished, dirt covered people came forward Sophia was out and running to a woman with cropped gray hair as soon as the tires stopped spinning. I got out too, trying to look as tough as possible.

_People won't fuck with you if you look like you're not scared _Jeff's words rang in my head.

"MOM! Mom!" She cried and the woman fell to her knees and embraced the young girl. Everyone looked so shocked, so in awe. They were looking from Sophia to me, not understanding, in total confusion. There was a man in a sheriffs uniform, a super thin woman with long brunette hair and a little boy with eyes blue as the sheriff's. An Asian with a ball-cap who looked just like short round from Indiana Jones, an older man with a salt and pepper beard and a fishing hat, a muscled man with a 'Cop' cap on over his thick dark curls, a man with a sleeveless plaid shirt and a cross bow slung across his back, a black man with a bald head and a pretty. They looked like they had been through hell, which they probably had been cause that's what the world was now.

"Baby. My baby" She sobbed into her hair and I just stood back as everyone tried to process what was going on.

"Who tha' hell are you?" A defensive red-neck voice asked and I gave a small smile and a wave before crossing my arms back over my chest.

"I'm Katelyn Paige, nice to meet you. And you are?" I informed in the best intimidating voice I could manage as I looked him up and down, trying to seem unfazed. He looked down right gob smacked at how I had just addressed him and opened his mouth to retort but the officer stopped him.

"His name's Daryl Dixion, and I'm Rick Grimes, I don't know how I can thank you for bringing her back" The sheriff with the baby blues said sincerely and I just smiled.

"You can pay me back by getting the hell of this highway" And then he had the same look as his friend with the cross-bow.

"How old are you?" The cop with the cap asked, his voice amused.

"I really don't think that matters. But this high way is horde alley, and if you want to survive, I suggest you get as far away from it as possible."

"That's what we were trying to do but we can't get our RV through the cars and a horde just passed through" I felt a tinge of fear at the older man's words, I knew what hordes could do and it wasn't pretty.

"Where were you planning to go?" I wondered, because it'd better be somewhere at least somewhat safe. I hadn't put my ass on the line saving this little girl, just for her to be ripped to shreds by a horde.

"Fort Benning" Rick answered and I could feel my eyes go wide and the breath caught in my throat.

"No…No. Do you all have any sense of self-preservation at all!" weren't cops supposed to be smarter than this? There were kids! Women! They were all going to die.

"What's wrong with Fort Benning?" His voice was panicky, and the group seemed to be on edge. That must have been their last hope.

"It's over run-oh fuck" my walkie talkie began to beep and my heart sank deep down into my belly.

"What's going on?" The older man asked as I looked at the walkie as though it was a walker. No, this was worse than a walker. They knew I was gone, I could feel it in my bones. I took a deep breath and clicked the receiving button, bracing myself for the worst.

_KATELYN PAIGE WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! _It was Bo, and Bo was mad. No he was more than mad. He was furious, he was a red hot ball of anger and I bit my lips together before talking.

_Okay, before I tell you where I am let me explain. So there was this little girl, and I saw she was about to get eaten so I went outside of the wall to save her-_

_YOU'RE OUTSIDE OF THE WALLS! _Come on! He had to have known that one. I could hear the voices of my farm-mates. Ellie was in hysterics, screaming about me being outside of the walls and how they had to go and get me right now, Auggie was calling me a dumb fuck, Jeff was hollering about me being walker chow and there was a whole lot of other static before Bo told them to all be quiet so he could hear me better.

_We're coming to get you _

_No, just let me finish! There was a little girl, her names Sophia and I saved her from this really gnarly looking walker and took her back inside of the walls but she started throwing a fit-_

"It was not a fit!" Sophia protested her voice defiant and I put my hand on the speaker.

"Was too" I retorted before shushing her and continuing to explain myself.

_As I was saying she started throwing a fit and talking about how we had to go get her mom and her cop friends so I, as the responsible and mature adult I am, came to give her back to her family _The highway group was….laughing at me! At me getting in trouble and I glared at them. I had half a mind to not ask for them to stay the night with us.

_Sweetie, just tell us where you are now so we can go get you and you can come home _It was Tara and I looked up at the sky and muttered a fuck me before answering the question.

_The highway, don't freak out _yeah, my don't freak out didn't help at all and they all went crazy again and I gripped my scalp.

_Are you suicidal? Why are you doing this! You get your little anni-fay home right now! I'm going to get my sister! Oh my god, I think I'm having a contraction, your pushing me into an early labor, Kate!_ Were just a few of the replies and I was seriously pulling out my hair.

_I said don't freak out, I'm fine, I got her back to her group so she's fine, everybody's just peachy, I swear…but I have a question to ask? _I seriously couldn't get into any more trouble than I was already in, so what the hell, I might as well ask now.

_What? _Came Bo's reply.

_Umm, so this group, their heading to Fort Benning-_

_Do they want to die?_ That was Julian

_Let me finish asshole! They didn't know it was taken over…and they have no place to go…and I just saved this girl so it would seriously be a waste of my heroic actions if I let her camp out on this high-way and die. So can I bring them home? Please Bo, Please Etta, there's kids, and ladies, and a cute little Asian guy" _The Asian turned an un-natural shade of pink and his group looked at him with teasing eyes, the black guy clapped him on the shoulder and he swatted him away. They all just seemed so nice…but I didn't even know all of their names. What if they were murders? Or thieves?...No, they couldn't be I mean there was not one but two cops…but I'd have to keep my eye on Mr. Crossbow.

_Typical fucking Kate_ I fucking hate Dan, I hate him with a fiery burning passion.

_Please Bo…I don't want them to die. They're humans, just like us. There's not one, but two cops, so you know they won't pull any funny business. Please_ I begged and I heard a heavy sigh.

_Fine. You have thirty minutes to get back. I'll be waiting by the wall. If you're not back by then I'm coming to get you._

_Come on Bo, that's an hour drive and you know it!_

_Thirty minutes_ and then I hear silence and I look up at the rag-tag group.

"So I know I didn't ask you first, but I just thought that you guys would want a night to gather your bearings and figure out what you're gonna do. We have safety, running water, electricity and a hot meal…umm I think tonight's spaghetti." I told them, feeling a bit weird having not asked them first, but hey, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing.

"Thank you, I don't know what to say, thank you" The woman with the long brunette hair comes forward and grabs my hands and I just give her a small, as un-creeped out as I can manage smile. I don't even know her name and she's touching me.

"You're welcome…Uhh, it might be a good idea for me to know you guys' names before I take you home with me?"

"Oh yeah, of course. I'm sorry hun. I'm Lori Grimes, and this is my son, Carl" So her and the officer were married. The blue eyed boy reaches to shake my hand and I look at Sophia with a grin, my eyes flashing down to him, and then back up to her because if I was twelve, I would so make a go for this kid. She blushes and shakes he head, giving me a small glare. I move down the line.

"I'm Shane Walsh" Curly cop. He's handsome.

"Nice to meet you…Officer Shane?" I want to know what he wants me to call him.

"You can just call me Shane."

"Coolio." He snorts. That amusement hasn't left his eyes since he met me.

"Glenn" The Asian says and my smile widens, because Glenn was the last name I was expecting to come out of his mouth.

"Kate" I tell him, even though he already knows. I next meet T-Dog, and nearly laugh out loud at how stereo typical his name was. Dale, the older man who looked like he was on a camping trip, Andrea; the blond woman who gives me a sad smile and then Carol, Sophia's mother.

"Thank you for saving my baby" No wonder Sophia's so huggy, she inherited in from her mom and I pat the gray haired woman's back awkwardly and tell that any other decent human being would have done the same.

"Let's get this show on the road. I have-" I look down at my watch. "Twenty eight minutes to get back home with my dignity still intact. Does anyone need to ride with me?"

I end up taking T-Dog, Andrea, Glenn and Shane, because we decide it's too risky to take the already smoking RV for rish of it breaking down along the way. We pack just the necessities for the night and very valuables into the back of my little jetta and the station wagon and vow to come back in the morning for the rest. I make a big U-turn on the road, slightly going into the dip of the divider and we're off, back towards the farm.

Well today had turned out nothing like I thought it was going to.

_**Alright, I cranked out two chapters tonight! Insane right? I might even go write a third. I'm just so inspired to write this, I have soooo much writer's juice right now. Wooohoo! As usual, I know it might be a bit annoying but I've just gotta ask, please review? Pretty please with a cherry on top **_


End file.
